<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lets Be More Than Friends! Best Friends? by Tinybean23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351122">Lets Be More Than Friends! Best Friends?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybean23/pseuds/Tinybean23'>Tinybean23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How (Not) to Tell Your Friend You Love Them [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, AsaNoya - Freeform, Chapter 3 is angst, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Azumane Asahi, Oops, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybean23/pseuds/Tinybean23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This time I'm writing fluff, this will be the first book focusing in a series of 3 centered around Asanoya, Tsukkiyama and Ennotana. This book of course being centered around Asanoya staring Tanaka as the wingman, Yamaguchi as the voice of reason, Noya as the simp, and Asahi as the oblivious boi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How (Not) to Tell Your Friend You Love Them [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Attempt # 1: Like What Yuu See?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s no one more oblivious than Asahi!” Chugging more water before continuing his rant,”If he gives me that confused look one more time...I swear I’m gonna grab him by the collar and plant a kiss on him!” </p><p> </p><p>It was near the end of practice when Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Yamaguchi found themselves talking about their crushes. If you had asked Noya what lead to the discussion he’d blame it on Asahi being dumb and unaware of his feelings. He was just venting to Tanaka when Yamaguchi had joined them and now here they were sharing their stories of woe.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure that’s a good idea Noya-” Yamaguchi had started to say before being cut off by Tanaka.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a perfect idea Bro! Go get your mans!” Tanaka encouraged him.</p><p> </p><p>Jumping up he marched towards Asahi with determination as he heard Tanaka’s whoops in the background. To his credit he got as far as getting the ace's attention before he lost his resolve. Sugawara (thankfully) called him over so Noya couldn’t give him a kiss even if he wanted to. Taking this as a sign to retreat he walked back to Yamaguchi and Ryu with a heavy heart. <em> That could’ve gone better, damn it! </em>Face palming himself he could sense the earful he was about to receive from the duo.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Tanaka bursted out laughing, not bothering to be considerate,” Y-You were doing so well, I honestly thought you were going to.” <em> So did I </em>, Noya grumbled to himself.” Only to run back here as soon as he noticed you! Yuu the look on your face was hilarious!” He wiped tears from his eyes from how hard he was laughing when Noya plopped down next to him making sure to smack Tanaka on his way down. </p><p> </p><p>“No offense Noya-san,” Yamaguchi bit down his laughter to avoid upsetting him more,”but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you go so red...You looked so nervous when Asahi-san finally turned around.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t nervous!” Puffing his cheeks in annoyance, “It was just...bad timing! Suga-san called him over before I could do anything! I totally would have kissed him if I didn’t get interrupted.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I have a head full of hair!” Tanaka was holding his stomach as he relentlessly teased him about his failure. Even Yamaguchi couldn’t hold back his laughter as giggles escaped him as he attempted to cover his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Cause you guys are sooooo much better! I am working the hardest to get with them, I’m the only here who almost kissed their crush!”</p><p> </p><p>“Going up to them without saying a word is hardly kissing them Noya-san” Yamaguchi snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said before I was rudely interrupted before I got a chance to so therefore it totally counts!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! Respect your upperclassmen you speckled bean sprout!”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m tall-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>Tanaka was roaring with laughter as Yamaguchi stopped holding back and joined in on teasing him. It was a weird sight to see the trio together as they often hung out apart, but in this moment they all shared one thing; they all loved oblivious people. Sighing as all he could do was listen to the duo enjoying his pain a little too much as he started to speak again. “How did he not notice I was trying to get his attention this whole practice? I don’t do this every day. I thought he would be so impressed with my performance.” </p><p> </p><p>“To be fair didn’t Asahi-san compliment you on your performance today?” Yamaguchi cleared his throat, stopping the laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he did, he is too nice not to give me the compliment. It’s the fact he doesn’t even realize I was trying to impress him cause I like him.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Yuu it’s not THAT bad!I don’t even blame him for not noticing”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree with Tanaka-san, I can see why he didn’t realize it. It’s not uncommon to show off to friends to impress them.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you guys don’t know the full story! Let me tell you what happened, and how painfully obvious I was making it.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It had started earlier in practice when Yuu had asked Asahi to practice with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Please Asahi? It’ll be so much fun and great practice for the both of us. After all, there's no better training partner for you than me!” Noya puffed out his chest making sure to flash his signature grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I...weren’t you just practicing receives with Tanaka-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“So? Now I wanna practice receiving with you; you ARE the strongest spiker on the team.” Making sure he was looking at him he gazed straight at him, “Plus there’s no one better to practice with than you…” <em> Or who I’d rather practice with. </em></p><p>He noticed the other sigh as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment, “If you really want to...We’d need a setter-”</p><p> </p><p>“I could set for you, I need practice anyways.” As if being summoned, Sugawara called out, resting a hand on the aces shoulder he smirked,”If you lovebirds don’t mind me joining”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all Suga! C’mon then let’s do this!” He was practically vibrating with excitement, “Don’t you dare hold back, give me everything you got!”</p><p> </p><p>Running to the opposite side of the net he got into position to receive the first ball Asahi sent his way. <em> Time to show what this libero can do! </em> The trio trained for an hour as spike after spike he kept receiving refusing to let a single ball drop if he could reach it. Whether diving for it, moving when it was surely out of bounds, and even managing to land a rolling thunder once or twice; he made sure to put his all into it. Every chance he got he would steal looks at the glass hearted man to make sure he noticed how skillful he was, even winking at him when he could afford it. He couldn’t keep it up forever before the ace managed to land a spike on him, and instead of being upset he started shamelessly drowning the other in praise. He could feel the fuzzy feeling knowing that all of Asahi’s attention was on him and no one else. <em> All this effort is so worth it if it means that I can spend all my time with him! Just look at him, he hasn’t stopped paying attention to me since we started. </em> After a couple more receives the duo decided it was time for a break much to the dismay of the libero who wanted to continue showing off. Begrudgingly he grabbed his water opting to sit next to the ace who was wiping his face with a towel.</p><p> </p><p>“Noya senpai has a lot of energy today! I don’t think I’ve seen you catch so many balls before!” He glanced to the right to see Hinata as he gulped down the water, “Your receives were amazing, Asahi-san has barely managed to land any spikes! Do you think you can help me practice too?!”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling pride in his chest he grinned as he set his water down, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about Hinata but I can certainly help you practice tomorrow!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think Hinata has a point Noya-san” Peering behind a sighing Hinata he saw Daichi approaching them, “ You seem a lot more fired up than usual, which to be frank, I didn't think was possible.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mean to intrude but I also noticed it, Noya, you seem a lot more eager to receive any balls sent your way." Takeda added," How do I put this...you seem a lot more focused.” He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks under so much scrutiny from his fellow teammates. Was he really being so obvious with his intentions?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey brat, is there any reason you are suddenly so interested in showing off? It’d be pretty helpful if you could have that energy when we played.” Ukai attempted to conceal his interest but those who knew him could see the spark of curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please share Noya-san, maybe it can help me get better at playing as well!” Hinata chirped, sharing a look of curiosity with others as they gathered around.</p><p> </p><p>Not one to be intimidated he took a breath in and flashing wicked grin he wrapped his arm around Asahi’s shoulder causing the latter to yelp in surprise. “You guys caught me! I’m just showing the ace here he can rely on me no matter what to keep the ball in play. Can’t have him worrying about what happens if his spike is blocked when I’m here to receive it. He can trust me to have his back no matter what.” Sending a wink his way he found his mind becoming fuzzy at the blush blooming across the others face.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear Tanaka whooping despite not knowing the situation, the snickers from Suga and Daichi, the shocked expression of Takeda, and the sound of his heart pounding against his rib cage. All of the background noise enhanced the moment as his eyes met dark brown ones that widened in surprise.<em> This is bliss, this is what people mean when they say the best things in life are free. I could stare at his face for hours, be this close for days, and spend the rest of my life with him. </em> Savoring the moment he resisted the urge to capture those lips with his own. Instead opting to pull away from him and getting up to grab his hand with a smile plastered on his face. <em> There’s no way I’m stopping now, I have to keep showing Asahi just how awesome I am! </em></p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough of a break, let's get back to practice Asahi!” Tugging once more at the older student he managed to yank him to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“N-Nishinoya?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to practice my setting now, if that’s alright with you.” The other nodded in response letting out a fond sigh as he realized there was no way out of it. “Suga would you mind helping us out again? I still need help perfecting my sets and could use all the help I can get.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Noya, it’d be my pleasure” Picking up the ball once more, Sugawara began to walk into position with a knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>Dragging Asahi by the hand he relished in the feeling of their hands being intertwined. Noya could feel the hands calloused by all the spiking he’d done ever since the latter had started to play volleyball. <em> Let’s keep this hype train up, if we continue like this it’ll be impossible for him to resist me! </em>As much as he wanted to say that he had done as flawlessly as he did when he was receiving; nothing was further from the truth. The first ball he had tried to set he missed which resulted in the ball falling on his face. The next one wasn’t much better as instead of setting it forward it had gone backwards. After seeing Suga set once more as he tried to contain his laughter, he attempted once more only to yield similar results. He groaned in frustration as this wasn’t what he had planned when he had set off to woe Asahi. After more failed sets he managed to set one to Asahi, but it was too low for the wing spiker to spike successfully. Kicking the ground once again he could hear the laughter coming from Sugawara as he offered advice once again, even holding his arms to get him in the right angle. Despite all the failures Asahi never stopped running to spike a ball that never came. He never showed any signs of frustration, and even offered gestures of encouragement when their eyes met. After the latest failure Asahi even went as far as to give him a warm smile giving him a thumbs up. Feeling that fire burn in his chest hotter than before he went back into trying to set for him. It took awhile but eventually he was setting balls to him thanks to Sugawara who excused himself to “give them some quality time” smirking as he went over to check up on the first years. Then it was just them again in their own world as they practiced together. Eventually Noya managed to set the balls high enough for him to land a powerful spike resulting in him leaping in joy. Falling into a steady pace Noya was able to set more consistently for the ace feeling the butterflies in his chest scatter about. All the hard work he was putting in was going to pay off soon when they went to rest for a second time.</p><p> </p><p>They kept going till they were exhausted and sitting down on a bench they watched the others practice. Enjoying the comfortable silence they wiped their face and drank water when Asahi broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Noya-san...can I tell you something?” Noya thought he was gonna be the first one to talk, choking on the water he quickly recovered.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure! You can tell me anything Asahi-san” Facing the gentle upperclassmen he noticed he was fidgeting and averting his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“You...You were doing great today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I was! They don’t call me the Guardian of Karasuno for nothing, I have a reputation to maintain and an ace to look after.” Puffing his chest out once more he pointed at himself allowing a grin to spread across his face. “I was just showing everyone what I am capable of after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see..” Peeking at him he could see a chuckle escape his lips as he let a shy smile replace it, “Noya may I-?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to keep asking for permission to say what you think Asahi. You know there’s very little I mind anyone telling me, I have thick skin after all” He scooted closer to Asahi feeling the pounding in his chest grow stronger.</p><p> </p><p>“I know…” taking a breath he could see the other tense up once more as he scooted to get closer to him as well “ Noya...you were...you are cool.” </p><p> </p><p>Noya could have sworn his soul ascended and his body turn into jelly when he heard him. <em> Thank you, you shitty online articles for this moment I’ll never doubt your advice again. I don’t think I could’ve been any happier when Kiyoko first cheered us all on but apparently I can be. </em> He was on cloud nine letting the compliment go to his head and right back down to his heart. <em> Asahi isn’t the type to say things like that as he is so shy, I guess all this effort really did work.  </em></p><p>“Remind me to show off more often…” He said as he was sure he had reached nirvana looking over at his flustered face. Closing his eyes and moving closer he was sure nothing could bring him down from where he was.</p><p> </p><p>“Show off?” Apparently there was.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...Yes? Was it not obv-”</p><p> </p><p>“ASAHI! COME OVER HERE FOR A SECOND!” Sugawara shouted, “WE NEED YOUR HELP FOR SOMETHING!” The older one stood up and apologized, waving at him before jogging over to see what was up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“AND HE HAS THE AUDACITY TO ASK ME...what?” Noya had gotten riled up all over again face palming in frustration. “WE DID NOT JUST SHARE A ROMANTIC MOMENT SO YOU CAN TURN AROUND AND ACT LIKE WE ARE STRAIGHT.” Tanaka patted Noya’s back as the other let out another groan of annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what to say...that’s sort of a buzzkill.” Yamaguchi offered as he could only sigh, understanding the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“One does not say or do ‘I wanted to show that you can trust me no matter what so I threw myself for every ball you spiked for over an hour’ in a platonic way! I didn’t spend my time getting smacked in the face with a ball when I was trying to set for this man to look at me and think ‘wow, what a good friend, he must see me as a platonic soulmate’.” Laughing bitterly, he rested his chin between his hands, stealing a glance at ace who was talking to Sugawara and Daichi. <em> I wonder what Sugawara wanted help with anyways... </em></p><p> </p><p>“Chin up Bro you never know, there’s always tomorrow! I’m sure you’ll get him to realize next time, after all, doesn't that article have more options?” Tanaka patted his back offering a reassuring smile,” besides Kiyoko wouldn’t stop rejecting us remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Articles?” Yamaguchi snapped his head up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well this is different…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we can all plan to make sure even Asahi will realize exactly how you feel! Don’t worry about it Yuu, with our help you’ll have Asahi as a boyfriend in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>“When did I agree to this?” Yamaguchi spoke up, raising his arms in alarm.</p><p><br/>“Are you refusing?” Tanaka glared as his imposing aura came out as the pinch server shook his head, ”That’s what I thought, besides, it’s beneficial for all of us. We can help each other get closer to our crushes” Hearing those words, Noya found himself laughing as he could feel his spirits lifting up. <em>Tanaka is right, today may have failed but no way</em> <em>I'm gonna give up that easily! Prepare to be wooed Asahi Azumane, this libero will make you fall in love in no time! </em>After all, how hard could it be? Next try will certainly go better, smiling the trio had made promises to talk later that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Spoiler alert, the next attempts don't go well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Attempt #2: Call Me Yuu!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Noya please don’t forget what we talked about-”</p><p> </p><p>“ASAHI!” Noya sprinted towards him pushing anyone who got in his way,“I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING! WAIT UP!” He could see the ace wasn’t alone, but he wasn’t gonna let them get in the way for a second time. </p><p> </p><p>Tanaka, Yamaguchi and him stayed up all night making foolproof plans to woo their crush and make them notice their feelings. The trio had spent most nights reading articles, watching videos, writing and rewriting ideas till they all felt satisfied with what they had come up with. The plan was simple; Yuu before class would ask Asahi to eat lunch with him on the rooftop because he wanted to talk with him. Then after making sure he was comfortable, he’d ask Asahi to start calling him by his first name as they were already close. After hearing his speech the ace <em> should </em> be able to tell Noya’s feelings, and he’d be able to see if the other liked him as well. <em> Yamaguchi mentioned something else but I can’t remember what it was...If I forgot it, it probably wasn’t important. </em></p><p> </p><p>“N-Noya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Asahi-san! I was wondering if... you were busy later today? During lunch I mean.” </p><p> </p><p>“I-” </p><p> </p><p>“No he isn’t!” Sugawara answered for him, “Me and Daichi were gonna have a lunch date and we have no major assignments that we need to work on.” Elbowing Diachi so he would play along, the latter nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“In that case wanna have lunch together? I wanna talk to you about something.” Making sure to downplay his eagerness he looked at the lockers resting his hands on his head. “Only if you want to…” <em> Oh shit, we didn’t take into account if he said no! </em>He could feel the hesitancy build up in his chest threatening to crack his nonchalant exterior.</p><p> </p><p>“I...Sure”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Sighing of relief he grinned, “It’s agreed then! I’ll meet you outside of your classroom to pick you up. I’ve got a spot I want to eat at.” Turning around he started to walk to class.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m assuming you want it to be just you two right?”</p><p> </p><p>“SUGA-SAN” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I wouldn’t want it any other way!” After glancing back one final time he continued feeling hyped; <em> Step one of Call me Yuu is complete! </em>Had he looked back he would’ve caught Suga punching Asahi’s arm as the latter had gone completely red.</p><p><em> Can’t class go any faster? It’s like life is trying to make me kill me! </em> This was by far the hardest part of the plan; waiting. He was only in second period when he was sure he wasn’t gonna make it to lunch. Not known for his patience off the court his leg was bouncing in annoyance, the words of his professor felt like nails on a chalkboard, and the more he looked at the clock, he swore, the slower it went. Spacing out is common for him but he was so out of it he might as well be sleeping. Leering at the clock he could see 30 minutes were still left. <em>C’mon! There’s no way in hell that the day is going as normal, I looked 10 minutes ago and there was 32 minutes left! </em> Banging his head on his desk he started to fidget in his seat unable to think about anything else. <em> When we meet up, I’m gonna take him by the hand to the rooftops where I picked a spot in preparation. I’m gonna raise my charm to 11, make sure he never stops laughing during which he forgets why I wanted to meet up. Then BAM! I’m gonna ask him to call me Yuu as I explain how amazing he is, and how close we are to be on a first name basis. He will surely realize my feelings as it’s normally something you ask a romantic partner to do. Yes, there’s no way he can weasel out using the straight card! </em> Glancing up at the clock he noticed only 2 minutes had passed, <em> if I somehow survive this!  </em></p><p> </p><p>The rest of his classes went similarly with only brief moments of relief when he was able to walk around to dispel some of the impatience. Stuck in a cycle from attempting to sleep, picking at his eraser, copying down notes, having a staring contest with the clock, to thinking about Asahi. Leaping out of his chair he lunged for his lunch as soon as they were dismissed earning stares and a laugh from Tanaka. </p><p> </p><p>“FINALLY!” Fumbling for his phone in his bag, he yanked it confirming that they still had plans to meet up.</p><p> </p><p>Patting his back Tanaka matched his enthusiasm, “That’s what I wanna see! You’re oozing confidence, you got this Yuu! Go and tell him exactly how you feel!” </p><p> </p><p>“You bet I will! Don’t you dare back out either Ryu, next time we all get together you better have a boyfriend!” Clasping their hands together they shared a feral look, “Don't let me down Ryu!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t dare, don’t you chicken out either Yuu!” Feeling a vibration he grabbed his lunch and ran out the door as he unlocked his phone.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;2 new messages&gt; </p><p>Reading them he saw one was from Asahi confirming they were still on for lunch and he would be waiting in his class. After responding that he was coming to pick him up, he began walking upstairs. Reading the message from Yamaguchi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bean Sprout: Good luck Noya-san! Don’t be nervous and remember what I warned you earlier. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rolling Thunder: I dont need luck! If theres anyone whod be nervous itd be you! Dont let me and Ryu down, we worked all week to get this ready. Dont let the nerves get to you, go get the man of your dreams! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Putting his phone away he walked into the classroom looking around for the ace as his heart drummed loudly. <em> This is the moment you’ve been waiting for! You got this Yuu, all you gotta do is ask him to call you Yuu, nothing too extreme. Can’t let the boys down after we spent so much time accounting every little detail! </em>Tightening his grip on the lunchbox he started let out a sigh before scanning the room once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Noya-san over here!” Daichi’s voice rang out.</p><p> </p><p>“Coming!” Noticing the waving hand he made his way to the corner of the room to the waiting third years. “I thought you and Suga were gonna go out on a date today?”</p><p> </p><p>“We are! Don’t worry we were just making sure our glass hearted friend here didn’t pass out~ We wouldn’t dream of crashing your ‘alone time’” Suga-san grinned wickedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Suga please!” Asahi stood up from his seat, lunch in hand as he walked next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon! I have a perfect place for us to go, you’re gonna love it!” Grabbing his hand he began to pull him away as Sugawara whooped behind them. </p><p> </p><p>At first the upperclassman hesitated to go along but after Noya reassured him they were only going to the roof and a place that was perfectly legal for the 7th time; they made it. The perfect location; no benches for other students to sit down, a wonderful view of the town, a shaded area, and most importantly; one that was hard to find. When doing a practice run they walked by this place a dozen times assuming it was empty. It was only after rejecting every other stop he had come to look at the town when he noticed a single bench in the shade when he knew it was the spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow...I didn’t know this place existed.” Sitting down he admired the look on Asahi’s face as he took in the scenery. Eyes filled with wonder, his mouth parting a little, his eyebrows quirking up, and relaxed features. He took in the view as the blue sky filled the sky, “The view is incredible…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know right?” Staring at him head on he refused to look away when the other glanced back. “This is why I wanted to take you here, it’s a place I stumbled upon with my friends and thought you’d like” </p><p> </p><p>“I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Let's hurry and eat, as much as I’d love to keep enjoying the view we still have to eat!” Patting down the place next to him he opened his lunch and scarfed it down. </p><p>Asahi didn’t respond, only sitting down next to him as he began to eat as well. For a moment it felt too quiet as they ate their lunch, as a tension fell over them. <em> After I finish eating I’m gonna let him know exactly what I want! There’s no room to be scared if I ever hope to ask him out. </em> The silence didn’t last long as Noya began to talk about his week making jokes to make Asahi laugh. No matter how many times he tried to shake off the tension but it still lingered ruining the serene atmosphere. He could tell the ace was tense from the way he fixated on his lunch, glancing up and again to make sure he wasn’t scheming. At the rate they were going it became obvious to Yuu if he didn’t speak up the negative energy would never leave. <em> It’s now or never. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I want you to call me by my first name Asahi-san!” </p><p> </p><p>“W-What?” The other snapped his head up, eyes widening in shock. </p><p> </p><p>“I want you to call me Yuu from now on!” <em> I said it! </em>Turning to face the man he could see panic spread across his face. “Are you okay Asahi?” </p><p> </p><p><em> Was I too loud? Did I scare him or something? Why is he...OH! </em> That is what Yamaguchi had warned him about; to not say it without easing him into the conversation first. <em> How could I forget how easily startled he can be, of course he’d be nervous if I randomly blurt call me Yuu! Oh shit, he has no idea how to respond since I didn’t give him any kind of warning. </em>Thinking quickly he started rubbing the others' knuckles to try to soothe him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for saying that randomly! I realize I probably should’ve given you some kind of sign so you could prepare yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah, you can’t just say that!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well remember when I said I wanted to talk to you about something? Surprise! This is what I wanted to talk to you about.” Chuckling nervously he felt him start to breathe again letting out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that now…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry but listen to what I have to say before passing judgement, I swear this is not what I originally planned” The ace shot him an incredulous look, “I meant it! Listen I already call you Asahi so I don’t see why you don’t call me Yuu, we are already super close.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess…” He could hear the hesitancy in his voice as he scratched his neck. Noya had anticipated this and launched the speech he had prepared nights before.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t believe me? Asahi we are literal best friends, let me tell you...” He began ranting about how they got along even during his first year on the team. The way they would hang out during lunch when others were busy and text each other late at night when they couldn’t sleep.”Remember our first fight Asahi? When the broom broke, you quit the team, and we parted ways? I hope you know that even if I hadn’t been suspended from all club activities I would have refused to join the team again. I think it was in that moment I realized how much you mean to me...I hated when we didn’t talk. It was awful when I texted you and you didn’t respond, when I asked others about you because I couldn’t find out any other way, or when I had to eat alone. I think it made me realize a lot of things actually..but the biggest one is how close we are. Ever since you came back we have been working better than ever, on and off the court. Think about it, Asahi we can communicate without words, our trust is only stronger, we are hanging out more, and I think we are a stronger pair. I think...No, I<em> know </em>we are close enough that you can call me Yuu. After how much we have grown from the start of our friendship, we are close enough to call each other by our first names.” Letting out a sigh he quickly added “Only if you’d want to of course. I don’t wanna force you to do anything you wouldn’t want to. I just know that you feel you’ll make me uncomfortable or you think you’ll offend me somehow. You need to be more confident I swear!” Crossing his arms his gaze never left Asahi throughout the speech even when the latter refused to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, don’t feel like you need to I just wanted to reassure you I thought about it and not ‘being impulsive and doing things I’ll regret later’” He could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head as he spoke.”I can assure you I thought about this longer than necessary so-”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yuu?” Staring at the ace he could see a smile on Asahi's face when he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>He died for a second time as he heard his name leave his lips. <em> I changed my mind, this is the best thing to ever happen to me. He actually said it, he said my name, and he’s gonna keep saying it. Oh god, I know I said I wanted this but was I ready? Oh hell yeah I am but my heart seems to be working on a different plain of existence. Hey google is it possible to have a heart attack cause your crush said your name, asking for myself.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I-Im sorry was that too sudden?” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You spaced out, I was worried I freaked you out or-”</p><p> </p><p>“NO WAY!” Asahi flinched when he sprang up to his feet,”I mean, I asked you to call me Yuu after all? Why would I freak out, I wanted this!” Lowering his voice as a shy smile formed on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu can I-”</p><p> </p><p>The bell alarm rang signifying the need to start walking back. The pair quickly stood up, and cleaned up as Noya was in cloud nine. <em> Surely my speech got through with him! I was practically screaming I love you if asking him to call me by my first name isn’t enough! </em>The pair made their way back in a blissful haze before Noya remembered something.</p><p> </p><p>“Asahi-San, what were you gonna say before?” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” The upperclassman stopped walking, making Noya come to a halt.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember when the bell rang? You were gonna say something!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...you heard me…”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did, I always listen to you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...well…” A look of hesitancy spread across his face before tightening as his fist balled up, “Y-You’re right! I wanted to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead then we have a couple of minutes, I did make sure to set the alarm earlier than usual.” Leaning against the railing, he crossed his arms waiting for him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” He heard him let out a hefty sigh,”I-I’m honored you think so highly of me!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...I’m sorry for not realizing sooner! ”He saw the older bow slightly as he felt his face erupt in a blush. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> OH SHIT IT HE FINALLY REALIZED! It’s happening, plan call me Yuu was a total success I can’t wait to tell the boys! He finally realized I love him and judging by his actions I’m sure- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m...Yuu..”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” <em> There’s no other way this can go! Cmon how do you feel about me, do you like me back? </em>Hours seemed to pass by before he spoke up again</p><p> </p><p>“I...I’m glad you trust and like me as much as you do Tanaka-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I- wait...what?” Noya had never felt so frustrated in his life,”Is that what you understood from my message?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-” The school bell rang loudly cutting off the glass hearted student once more,”I guess I’ll see you later Y-Yuu!” </p><p><br/>Not even bothering to wave back he marched into his class a heavy feeling taking root. Sharing a look with Tanaka he could tell it didn’t go well either and if the amount of messages was anything to go by, Yamaguchi failed as well. <em> What did I do to deserve this torture? No way in hell he’s actually this stupid...we are gonna have a lot to talk about next time. </em>Rubbing his forehead he didn’t bother trying to stay awake, closing his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yuu Didn't Mean to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Did you know 'never be enough' is such a good song to get yourself in the mood for angst?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He told himself he would be satisfied with whatever happened, so why did he feel so <em> terrible </em> . Isn’t this what he wanted? To be able to stay by Asahi’s side, have him call him Yuu, hug him willingly, talk with him for hours, and even spend time at his house. Surely this is what Yuu had envisioned when he dreamt about being Asahi’s boyfriend…only he wasn’t. Nishinoya was just a friend to Asahi and he felt that painful reminder every time they got close but was unable close the gap between them. It had been weeks since the failed attempt and Noya had completely shut down. Sure, he was able to perform decent during practice and even put more effort into his schoolwork. However, when he was completely alone, he felt as though he was drowning into the <em> love </em> that Asahi was giving him. <em> I thought I would be happy when he started to get closer and treat me the way I treat him…but this is the pinnacle of pain. </em>Locking himself in his room after a day of with the team he felt tears flowing from him as he recounted the past weeks.</p><p> </p><p>It was during practice the next day that the initial shock had worn off as he asked Asahi to practice with him. He should’ve realized in the way he was reacting slower, the way when he looked towards him his heart would squeeze, or even in the way he couldn’t put his whole heart into the game. At the time he chopped it up to feeling tired, it being too early for him to perform his best and even the weather being too hot. Deep down inside he felt he knew what was truly wrong whenever he heard Asahi call him Yuu with such bashfulness and care his heart swooned. In the way when they texted after practice, his chest constricting when he saw his name. His throat tightening when he would let out a belly laugh deep within him after he made a witty comment. By Thursday he was positive that no one besides Yamaguchi and Tanaka could tell that he was in pain. Clutching his chest, he let out a sigh as he sat down on a bench withering in the solitude.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu?”</p><p> </p><p>“Asahi-san?” Straightening up he looked up to find the latter looking down at him with a gentle smile. “W-What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna hang out with the others…”</p><p> </p><p>“When they said you had declined their offer for free food, I grew worried, you never turn down the opportunity to eat…Can I sit down next to you?” Removing his bag, he motioned for him to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>“Do whatever you want…”</p><p> </p><p>“I…I’m sorry if I’m overstepping my boundaries…”</p><p> </p><p>“Just spit it out.” Wincing at his own voice he quickly muttered out an apology as he gripped his bookbag tighter. “I didn’t mean to snap at you like that…”</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s alright Yuu” The latter just let out a nervous chuckle.</p><p> </p><p><em> Why aren’t you more upset with me? I just snapped at you when all you did was check up on me when I acted odd. How can you keep that calm look on your face when I can’t even speak to you properly anymore? </em>Letting out an annoyed huff he could’ve sworn he was going to choke on the tension in his body.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t been yourself lately…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?” He despised how he was reacting, but he didn’t know how else to contain the charged emotions without them exploding over. He wasn’t used to feeling such hostility with no discernible source, he may have short fuse, but it was obvious what set him off.</p><p> </p><p>“I... Yes, and it's been worrying me…you’re never this quiet I mean.” Side eyeing him he could see the signature scratching the other did whenever he felt nervous. ”I…can’t help but notice you are down…”</p><p> </p><p>“You could say that…”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t pry into that but…I.. I hope you know I have your back as well Yuu.” Facing the ace, he could see the warmth in those chocolate eyes trying to soothe his very soul with looks alone. The upperclassman shyly resting his hand on his shoulder as he could feel a sob threatening to wreck his whole body.</p><p> </p><p>“…I know...” Slowly pushing his hand away he got up unable to take the suffocating atmosphere, “I’m just feeling tired Asahi-san…I’ll see you tomorrow” Dragging his body away from the warmth, he refused to turn back or answer any texts or calls which he later claimed he hadn’t noticed because he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Over the weekend he would only text Yamaguchi and Ryu leaving everyone else on read as he stayed holed up in his room. Sometimes even neglecting to respond to them for fear of seeing the one of the aces messages pop up. For someone that rarely texted him first, he was checking up on him more than he liked. With messages of <em> Good morning </em> , and <em> Goodnight Yuu </em>, reminders to eat and stay properly hydrated , and even attempts of jokes, all had one thing in common; all were laced with words of concern. That Sunday evening was the breaking point, after finally going out with his friends he went to send a text confirming he had arrived home when a notification popped up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Glass Hearted Idiot: Dear Yuu, I hope you’re doing well, you haven’t been responding lately. I know sometimes people need to be alone, but I can’t help but feel worried about you. I brought this up with you on Thursday, but you seemed like you didn’t want to talk about it. As I mentioned before I hope you know you can talk to me or anyone on the team, we are all here for you. You don’t have to respond to this message, I just needed to get it off my chest. I care a lot about Yuu, I hope you can tell us what’s been bothering you so we can help you get through it! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He felt a bitter laugh escape his throat as he felt tears well up in his eyes before blinking it away. <em> I wonder how long it took him to write so much. Of course, he’d start it out like a letter cause what’s a message without some sort of formality. He must’ve reread a dozen times, deleting and retyping words to make the sound “just right”. </em> He wiped his eyes opting to drag himself to the bathroom to wash his face. An overwhelming feeling of fondness trapping his heart as, against his better judgement, he reread the message. <em> You’re worried about me? Even if I offer you no reply, why bother checking up on me every single day? What is different about now that you can come talk to me with more ease and express yourself? </em> He splashes some cold water on his face when he feels the tears come back. He refused to allow himself to cry as he aggressively scrubbed his face with a towel. <em> I’m Yuu Nishinoya, libero of Karasuno, a strong, confident, outgoing person who </em> <b> <em>does not cry.</em> </b> He kept the mantra up as he ate dinner, as he did homework, as he studied, and even as he brushed his teeth. It was only after the lights were off, while everyone was asleep, growing bored of his phone that it became too much. Yuu was all alone with no distraction, feeling his eyes sting as tears dripped he tried to will himself to sleep but that wasn’t enough to stop tears from flowing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He wished he had paid more attention to the whispers shared by the team, maybe then he wouldn’t have been so pathetic. It had been a week since Asahi had asked him about his state, and 4 days since he found himself shedding a couple of tears. Yamaguchi, and Tanaka found themselves hanging around each other during breaks, and even outside of school keeping the others spirits up. He found out that when Tanaka was flirting with Ennoshita he was completely shot down. At the end of lunch, the future captain just brushed him off saying to keep the flirting to someone who actually cared. Yamaguchi had shared similar results when he discussed the moment he asked Tsukishima to feed him some of his food. Refusing to meet their eyes he rambled on how the other refused to acknowledge that anything was weird about it. There was something else but, in the moment, it hurt too much to talk in vivid detail how their carefully constructed plans fell apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Ukai asked him when he went to grab his stuff.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m heading out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me? We aren’t even halfway through practice; do you realize that Nishinoya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do. Like I said I’m heading out I just am not in the mood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no you’re not, I don’t know what’s gotten into you but whatever it is leave it outside of practice. I don’t care what teenage drama you’re experiencing but when you step inside this gym you are a part of a team, and we work together. Am I understood?”</p><p> </p><p>If Noya had been thinking clearly, he would’ve caught the soft look on the Takeda who was right next to him, and the approaching team members. He would’ve caught on to Ukai’s voice growing softer as he continued talking to him, and he would’ve seen the look of guilt flash across Asahi’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Can you leave me alone?” </em>His voice dropping as he yanked his bookbag off the bleachers, “I said I’m heading out and no one is stopping me.”</p><p> </p><p> “Nishinoya I think you- “Takeda had stood up fixing his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“I said I DON’T CARE! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! WHY IS THAT AN ISSUE!?” Feeling like a trapped animal he lashed out fighting to get away.</p><p> </p><p>“Nishinoya Yuu!” Daichi stepped into the situation, “Can’t you see we are all worried about you?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’M FINE! CAN’T A GUY JUST WANT TO TAKE A BREAK CAUSE HE’S TIRED?”</p><p> </p><p>“Noya we all know it’s more than that, just talk to us! We are here to listen to you” Ennoshita now stepping in to try to reason with him.</p><p> </p><p><em> I need to get out! I need to get out! I don’t want anyone but Yamaguchi and Ryu to know what’s going on. How could I let such stupid feelings get in the way of everything? I’m so fucking pathetic. </em> He hadn’t realized that everyone had grown quiet as tears started to spill from his eye. He was stuck in his thoughts until he felt strong arms wrap around him choking him in a hug; and it all went downhill from there. As much as he loves receiving hugs, pats, or any kind of physical contact he couldn’t stand it in the moment. Snapping back into reality not bothering to listen to the words he shoved the man off of him using the momentary shock to sprint out of the gym. Refusing to stop when voices started to call, he ran home as his heart was ripped into shreds. His lungs burned, face drenched in tears and sweat, his heart ramming against his chest, he had never felt so <em> alive </em> but still so <b> <em>dead</em> </b>. He had no clue how far he ran, if anyone had followed him ,what the consequences were, or if anyone watching him. All he knew was that he was at his limits as he let a scream rip through his body till he couldn’t anymore. He began to run screaming bloody murder whenever he was forced to rest. A maniac was how he was on that run home, letting his phone ring wildly as concerned friends messaged him, screeching till his throat was sore, not sparing a thought for anyone but himself.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t bother to greet anyone as he ran straight for the bathroom splashing cool water in his face to dispel unwanted emotions. He could still feel the warm embrace, the touch engraved in his skin. <em> Noya turned the shower on trembling as he fumbled with the knobs to get the desired temperature </em> . A scent of sweat, shampoo, and earthy tones that clung on to his nostrils when he took a deep breath when his face was buried into the uniform. <em> Hearing the non-stop ringing on his phone, struggling to input a simple swipe pin to unlock his phone. </em> The way the Ace had such a <b>loving</b> tone when he pulled away momentarily full of warmth and concern for him. <em> Shaking as he typed out a quick ‘I’m fine’ blurred by disgusting heated tears dripping down his face. </em> The shaky grip on him, the way he felt so secure in his arms, the way Ashai Azumane had said “Yuu” as he tried to bring him back. <em> Falling to his knees he struggled to get anything off his head and heart aching for an unknown reason. </em> The sound of the ace hitting the floor when he shoved him to the floor unable to process the close contact. <em> Sobs beginning to tumble through him drowned out by the sounds of the shower. </em> The broken gaze spreading across the aces features when their eyes met once more. <em> Gripping on the sink he let out a fatal cry as he pushed himself onto his feet. </em> The way his friends screeched, beg, and <em> wailed </em> for him to come back. To let them help him, to trust them with whatever was tormenting him, <em> to let them in. </em> He punched the wall not caring if were to get yelled at later and jumped straight into the water. He refused to breakdown completely if he could help it, he refused to lose himself to the pain. <em> Asahi hugged me...he </em> <b> <em>HELD </em> </b> <em> me in his arms cause he was worried. All I ever wanted was to be held by the one I loved, so why…why do I just want to </em> <b> <em>forget?</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Which brings him to his current night after spending a whole day with the team to “make them feel better”. When he arrived Friday morning, he knew he had to say something or else his friends wouldn’t stop worrying over him. Preparing a speech beforehand, he began to shout apologies for his behavior making an excuse school and family stuff had him like this. He heard some sighs of relief come from some, and grumbles of okay as he put all his effort into appearing fine. Granted he should’ve known the moment Yamaguchi had invited him to do something it was a trap. When he arrived at the park, he was met with the whole team setting up a picnic. If he was normal, he would’ve leapt for <em> joy </em> at the prospect of free food, a whole day of playing around, hanging out with his friends, and thankful for any excuse not to work. Facing Yamaguchi he could feel the waves of guilt pouring out of the younger male. He didn’t need to say anything when he walked past him, a grin frozen on his face as he rushed to thank the others, all three of them knew; <em> he was sorry </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The whole day consisted of the team playing tag, guess who, charades, capture the flag, and of course, volleyball. They ate meat, drank soda, cracked jokes as they ate ice-cream making sure to pick up the soda popsicles he loved so much. Through it all he forced laughter to rip through his body, shove food down his throat, let tears slip through cracks when he could get away with it. Through it all he could feel himself teetering closer and closer to the edge of complete disaster. He assumed it would disappear when he came home; he should’ve realized he was just in a free fall. Walking into an empty house with all the lights off, the lonely feeling dragging him further with each step he took to his room. The group chat blew up as everyone celebrated the fun, their joy recounting events. Like when they managed to convince Ukai to play tag with them after someone managed to spill their drink on him. How <em>awful</em> Hinata was at charades even when he didn’t accidentally speak. How Kageyama’s limited knowledge outside of volleyball made it impossible for him to score any points in guess who. On and on they went jabbing each other as they dragged everyone. Moving to sit on the edge of his bed, for a moment, he felt nothing but a sense of calm. He should’ve noticed the way his texting became erratic, breathing becoming labor intensive, or the way he was clutching his sheets a little too hard. Either way he crumbled in his bed, the day’s events sucking all the strength he had into convincing everyone <em>he was fine. </em>It came in waves each stronger than the last one that hit threatening to throw him overboard into the deep sea.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a surge of cursed emotions erupting he grabbed a pillow and screamed letting it out. He didn’t care if the neighbors heard him, he was in overwhelming pain as the 2 weeks had finally caught up with him. All the times he had tried to smile away the hole in his heart, forcing himself to be hyper to keep up appearances. <em> What am I even doing this for? What’s the point of all this pretending to be fine if it won’t just go away?! I thought I already accepted what happened and can just move on! </em> They say when someone reaches their limit it's a blur of emotions passing by. It's as though everything and nothing is happening as they snap; everything in their mind is chaos. That's how Noya thought it would be after seeing Hinata lunge at Kageyama after a bitter fight, or when Yamaguchi had stormed over to Tsukishima. This however was frighteningly calm, he could sense every single thing that stung, focus on things he was so desperately trying to get away from. Even with the tightness in his chest he had never felt so hollow and alone. Sobs only becoming more intense with each passing second, tears pouring, with hiccups and whimpers leaving his mouth. Yuu was spiraling down fast and in a moment of clarity he went to call somebody. Reaching for his phone once more he attempted to contact Tanaka, then Yamaguchi but neither of them answered. <em> Are they sleeping already? How long have I been sobbing into this damn pillow?  </em> What he was sure about was that he couldn’t recall a moment he had ever felt so abandoned, empty, <b>truly alone</b> , that even as screams ripped through his body no one was there <em> . </em>In a last-ditch effort to reach anyone he called the only person he saw still online. The other person didn’t get a chance to speak before he let out another whimper.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey?” He despised how hoarse he sounded,” I know it’s very late right now...” swallowing down a sob he pressed on, “b-but I don’t know who else to call! Everything hurts and I don’t know what to do!” His voice cracking as tears stung his eyes, “I-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming over.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?” His grip on the pillow loosening, as he wiped his eyes upon hearing the claim.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll take me 20 minutes to run there, do you think you can wait that long or should I stay on the line?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You don’t have to…”</p><p> </p><p>“I have your back, and I want to... Wait for me to come over okay? Is there anything you need me to bring?” He could hear a door shoved open followed by a gush of wind.</p><p>“N-No…” blowing his nose into his shirt he was still hiccuping as he gripped the pillow once more.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there soon…hang on tight. I’m not going anywhere if you…if you don’t want me to.” He could hear the others breathing become labor intensive as he ran.</p><p> </p><p>“I will…Thanks” Letting another sob travel through his trembling body he hung up the phone after hearing the response.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome Yuu”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was trembling when he went to open the door nerves still on edge.  He could feel his throat raw from screaming, the burning in his eyes, and his lungs struggling to suck air in. He could feel the sweat sticking his hair to his face, snot clogging up his nose making breathing impossible. Not bothering to even protest when he was pulled into a bear crushing hug even as he felt himself come undone all over again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here now…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know…” Squeezing the taller one in response to the hug, “Thank you…Asahi-San.”</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that till Noya pulled away and the duo made their way to his room, Asahi never letting go of his hand. The ace never pushed him to come clean even if he was burning with curiosity. He gave him a shoulder to cry on, rubbing his back when whimpered, petting the back of his head whenever sobs wrecked through him. Even when he let out a deafening scream the latter refused to pull away. Whispering words of comfort, letting him know it was gonna be alright, even making him laugh once or twice. When the Libero went to use the bathroom, he came back to find the other had gotten him a glass of water and some tissues. Through the night the ace refused to sleep, preferring to stay awake till Yuu was ready to sleep himself. It was there he said something he’d regret but after breaking down for hours he struggled to stay conscious.</p><p> </p><p>“Asahi -San” He could feel eyes fighting to stay open, puffy from all the crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes?” He could hear him struggle to suppress a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much…I r-really needed this…”</p><p> </p><p>“D-Don’t mention it Yuu, I only did what a good friend would do…” He felt his heart plummet at the mention of <em> friends </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“No wonder…” He felt fatigue take over as a mist clouded his thoughts, “you’re a great person…” allowing his body to relax despite the pain, “I…” breathing in once more, “I like you so much…”. He fell into a dreamless sleep, arms still wrapped around Asahi.</p><p>When he awoke, he could smell food coming from downstairs, rubbing away the eye crust that had formed the night before. Looking at the clock the time was 11 am and fear quickly filled him before remembering there wasn’t school that day. Figuring the upperclassman had left after he finally slept, he went to the bathroom. Getting ready, last night’s event played over and over again in Yuu’s mind. He should’ve been happy that his friend cared for him so much, that his friend was willing to be there for him, his friend who…except that was all they were. The realization hit him when he reached the living room as he felt another wave of unwanted emotions erupt in his chest. It only grew worse when he looked in the kitchen to find Asahi making breakfast for the both of them. He prepared to lose it all over again when he felt all of Asahi’s <em> love </em>for him as he opened his arms once more ready to be there again.</p><p> </p><p>His friend was blissfully unaware that with every kind gesture, every time he called him Yuu, every time he hugged him. It just made him more aware of the fact they were only <em> friends </em>, and it was all they were. If he had any tears left to cry, he’d be bawling all over again; instead he sat down on the kitchen table to eat. He knew that he’d probably break down again after he drank some water and that Asahi was ready to stay by his side; like the good friend he is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>